<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rising With The Sun by Elveny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260935">Rising With The Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elveny/pseuds/Elveny'>Elveny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, If Solas wants to have breakfast in bed he doesn't care that you have to go to work, Modern AU, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Seduction, Seductive Solas, and yes that breakfast is you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elveny/pseuds/Elveny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 18 - Licking</p><p>Lyssa really tried to get out of bed and go to work... but Solas can be very convincing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Solas (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rising With The Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lyssa quietly pushed the blanket to the side and sat up. The first morning light fell through the window, clear and bright, and she stretched with a yawn. She was just about to stand up when a warm hand ran over her naked back, starting at the base of her spine, fingers splayed out as it caressed upward, chasing the warm shiver it caused until they rested between her shoulder blades.</p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p>Solas’ was still heavy with sleep, a slight roughness to it that made her smile.</p><p>“Going to work,” she said and turned, bending down to give him a kiss. His eyes were barely open, his features soft and relaxed from sleep, and a content hum rose in the back of his throat as Lyssa brushed her lips over his.</p><p>His hand wandered from her back down to her hips as she turned, a lazy curl of his fingers against her skin.</p><p>“Don’t,” he murmured.</p><p>Lyssa smiled. “I have to, love. Even though I would much prefer to stay.”</p><p>His hand tightened on her thigh, and Solas blinked up at her. “Emergency?”</p><p>She shook her head, letting her fingers wander over the side of his face as she traced the line of his jaw. “No. But my shift starts in an hour.”</p><p>The corner of his lips curled in a smirk, and before she realized what he was doing, he had pulled her back onto the bed. With a surprised little yell, Lyssa managed to catch herself on the headboard before she lost her balance as Solas hooked his hand beneath her leg and lifted it over himself so she came to sit astride his chest.</p><p>“Solas!” she chided him with a laugh. There was a twinkle in his eyes as he looked up at her that told her he cared nothing for her responsibilities today. Still, she added, “I really have to get to the hospital.”</p><p>His hands slid up her legs to her ass, a firm grip that woke a feeling of anticipation inside her, a spark of heat that started from his fingertips and wandered up her body.</p><p>“You can be late for once,” he said. “Or call in sick.” The timbre of his voice sent a shiver over her, and the half-smile on his lips widened as he saw her lick her lips when his hands started to knead her behind.</p><p>“Don’t you have class later?” she asked, her breath catching in her throat as his fingers dipped between her buttocks so tease against the puckered hole. A sharp streak of lust shot into her lower belly as he started to massage it and she bit her lip.</p><p>Already, her perfunctory resistance was waning, and when he urged her up a bit, she lifted herself onto her knees without further thought. Solas let himself sink deeper on the bed, his storm-grey eyes fixed on her as he brought his mouth to her inner thigh.</p><p>“I do,” he confirmed, placing a kiss onto the sensitive skin of her leg, followed by a sweep of his tongue. “But right now…” Another kiss, closer to her core, “I can’t seem to care.”</p><p>His teeth scraped over her skin towards her center, coaxing a low sigh from her that turned into a short yell as he bit down hard. Immediately, his tongue smoothed over the mark he left, the lingering sharp pain turning into a tingle that made heat pool between her legs. Already, she could feel the first traces of slickness betraying the effect he had on her.</p><p>It had been this way from the beginning, even before they had kissed the first time. Solas had the ability to make her feel like every look, every smile was a caress upon her skin. His presence was enough to make her weak in the knees, and his every touch etched flames across her body and sent a tingle between her legs. </p><p>Lyssa’s fingers closed hard around the headboard of the bed as he smiled against her skin, a whimper crawling from the depths of her chest as she felt his breath cool against her hot wetness.</p><p>A low, satisfied hum was on his lips as he grabbed her thighs tightly, thumbs spreading her lower lips apart.</p><p>“Are you sure that you need to go to the hospital?” he asked, licking a broad stripe over her sex.</p><p>“Y-yes,” she managed to say, biting back a moan as his tongue found her clit, circling it. “I… do. But…” Heat crawled all over her body as he flattened his tongue against her, licking her with abandon, and her words trailed off with a deep groan. </p><p>One of her hands fell down to the crown of his head, nails scraping over his skin before her fingers teased along the rim of his ear.</p><p>The approving sound he made vibrated against her slick skin, and she shuddered violently. Another flick of Solas’ tongue over her clit coaxed another moan from her that quickly descended into a pleading whine as he let go of her.</p><p>“But what?” he asked, mischief in his eyes.</p><p>Lyssa could see his lips shimmering with moisture, proof of her arousal, and the sight sent another wave of heat through her. Her hand wandered into his neck, urging him closer again. “But I can’t seem to care either,” she breathed.</p><p>Solas’ grin widened. “Good answer,” he murmured, then his mouth was back on her.</p><p>Lyssa’s head fell forward to rest against the headboard, her eyes wide and dark with lust as she watched him lick her. A look of absolute delight was on his face, his eyes closed as he let his tongue dip into her before going back to her clit. Each long stripe sent a shiver of heat through her that gathered deep in her belly, and involuntarily, she started to move her hips, tiny motions to urge him on. The hand with which she had pulled his head closer came back up, closing around her breast.</p><p>An approving moan came from Solas’ as he saw her fingers close around her nipple, teasing it in time with the rhythm his tongue set and fanning the flames he sparked with each movement. Her eyes were half-closed, her lips parted as she watched him pleasure her, and a fiery stream of lust seemed to run through her body. As he closed his lips around the hard nub and started to suck, Lyssa had long stopped trying to hold back any of the more and more desperate sounds coming from deep within.</p><p>The pool of heat in her belly swirled more and more closely, and her whole body tensed as everything seemed too much and not enough at the same time.</p><p>“Solas… I’m close, I- oh…” she gasped, her voice high and pleading.</p><p>Lyssa let go of her breast, bracing the hand against the wall above the bed, panting as Solas upped his effort, alternating licks and sucks. Tremors ran down her body as she began to clench, and the low growl from his chest resonated against her wetness.</p><p>Just in that moment, she felt his fingers nudging her entrance before he pumped two fingers inside her, deep, delicious movements that made her cry out in pleasure. She held on for another few moments, thighs trembling as Solas curled his fingers just right, his tongue hard on her clit. The touch made her arch her back, head falling back as the tension that had coiled inside her burst, and she nearly screamed in pleasure as her release swept through her.</p><p>Solas kept his mouth upon her throughout her orgasm, drawing it out until she could do nothing but shiver, holding onto the headboard.</p><p>There was a decidedly smug look upon Solas’ face as he let go of her and she sank back down into the blanket next to him while he discreetly wiped his mouth.</p><p>“Good morning,” he smiled, wiping a stray hair from her face.</p><p>Lyssa gave a breathless laugh, still panting slightly. “Good morning indeed,” she smiled back and leaned forward to kiss him. She could still taste herself on his tongue, and from the eager way he opened his lips beneath hers, she knew he was just as much into this as she was.</p><p>“If you hurry,” he said roughly as she kissed her way along his jaw, “you can still make it to your shift.”</p><p>Lyssa let her hand wander down his body until she could close her fingers around the velvety hardness of his already leaking length. A low groan was in his throat as she gave him a few strokes, spreading the fluid with her thumb.</p><p>“No,” she answered, her lips wandering lower over his neck where she could feel his pulse pounding. “I won’t.”</p><p>“How come?” Solas asked, sucking in a sharp breath as she reached his chest and bit into his nipple before soothing the punished skin with her tongue.</p><p>“I am not done with you,” Lyssa said between kisses as she settled between his legs, nuzzling her cheek against his length as her teeth grazed over his belly before she gave him a heated look from hooded eyes. Her fingers pumped his cock with slow, languished strokes that made him moan deep in his throat. “And I’m afraid you will miss your class,” she added in a husky voice before she let the tip of her tongue swivel over the head of his cock, tasting the salty slickness, and closed her lips around him. She would have to find an excuse for the missed workday, but as she sucked him deeper and heard his unrestrained moan, she knew that it was worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>